Halo
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: By now she should have known... Wesker/Claire. SF. AU.


Song: Halo

Artist: Haley James Scott (or that's her name on a show or something)

Pairing: Albert Wesker and Claire Redfield

Disclaimer: Claire Redfield, Albert Wesker, the other characters, and Resident Evil all belong to Capcom. The song used belongs the artist and the only thing that's mine is the idea, story and the pocky that I'm currently eating.

[A/N: So when you read this you can read the lyrics or you can play the song while reading it, I kinda timed myself reading it with the song playing in the background and there's enough time the read the story in the time the lyric are sung. So, yeah umm _Italics _are direct thoughts from a character. _Italics that are underlined_ are the song lyrics corresponding with the part of the story written beneath it. **Bold** is a flashback. *~*~*~*~*~* indicates a change in view, time, or scenery. There's no specific relationship mentioned so you can imagine them being married, engaged, or just together. And I think that's it, so enjoy! ^.^]

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

"Dear heart, I'm sorry, but something's come up and I can't attend dinner tonight." He said into the receiver of the phone and continued typing in the dark room. His subordinates messed up the assignment he had given them, which meant he needed to fix the problem. It hurt him when his work came into his personal time with his beautiful woman, but the old saying always rang true: 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.' He also knew that it saddened her more than she let on.

"I-It's alright. I'll leave the door unlocked for you tonight then." Claire said while sighing.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He shut the phone and set it down. He sighed and put his head in his hands. She had too much faith in his undeserving subordinates. By now she should have known that he probably wouldn't have been able to make it. He knew she had the apartment spotless and had set the table. He got up from his chair, shut down the computer, and left. Even though Umbrella had interfered with his relationship, Wesker never regretted keeping the job.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_He couldn't make it_. She ran her hands through her curled hair and sighed again. _Next time, for sure. _She got up and walked to the bedroom they shared, spaghetti for two on the table forgotten. She changed out of the dress she wore for the rare occasion that they had a homemade meal together, and changed into comfortable pajamas. She took off the earrings and necklace and placed it on the nightstand next to a picture. Her eyes averted from it before falling on it again and her hand grabbed it on an impulse.

It was them after they had been dating for a while, when they spent much of their time together. She was smiling vibrantly to the lens of the camera with his face right next to hers and snapped a picture. Only at the last second he turned to kiss her cheek. But things were different now. His stupid side job with Umbrella kept them away. He already had S.T.A.R.S. as a priority job, why did he need a second one? And it's not like they needed the money anyway, Wesker was already filthy rich. Her eyes welled up and the tears fell silently to the carpeted floor.

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.  
_

Wesker hunched over the vials on the metal desk in front of him. Purple, the T-variant from Birkin was for him. The virus would make him more powerful than he could have imagined. Blue was the t-virus that would only be a success on one in a million, but still useful for bio-weapons. And finally the green was the antidote for the t-virus. S.T.A.R.S. was ready to fight and he was ready to collect the battle data.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The tyrant's cold claws withdrew from his abdomen. _Claire, _His last thoughts were of her. _I'm sorry. _He felt the shadows of death pulling at him and his body succumbed to the tugging.

He stopped breathing. But his pulse rang through the silence of the room. The dead tyrant was merely feet away from him. He eyes flew open as he became similar to that laying near him and he coughed up the blood that was in his lungs. He warily stood up and checked his ammo. He needed to get out of there before the place exploded. _I believe I should thank you, Chris. _Wesker ran out of the room in a blur, fought his way out of the mansion, and escaped seconds before the ground shook and the building crumbled. He walked away from the rubble when his eyes fell upon the copter that was slowly rising in the dawn.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Chris stood outside her door and knocked. Jill stood next to him, her expression somber.

"Remember, he only died. We can't tell her anything else, that would break her heart more."

"At least the traitor is gone" Chris's voice was as harsh and cold. Seconds after he closed his mouth Claire opened the door.

"Albert, you nev-" Claire looked up at the two with wide eyes. She saw the expressions crossed over their faces and fell to her knees, "N-no. No. NO! You can't leave me. . ." The sobs shook her body and her tears streamed down her face. Chris knelt down to hug her. "H-he lied. He lied!" He picked her up and brought her to the couch in her apartment she shared with Wesker. She cried long and hard in her brother's comforting arms.

"Claire, it'll be okay." Jill tried to say something she thought would be comforting instead of awkwardly standing there. "Listen I'll go if yo-"

"No. P-please stay. I . . .I want to know e-everything."

"Oh um, ok, well it started when we got a distress call from Bravo," Jill started.

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

**Claire walked into the building next to her brother, he was bringing her to meet the team he talked so much about. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the big office thy all shared.**

"**Hey guys," He looked at Jill and Rebecca, "and girls. This is Claire." She stepped out from behind his scrawny body and looked over the members of the elite group. Her eyes locked with a blond hair man with eyes of the clearest blue. She flushed and averted her eyes looking over the rest of them. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her movements.**

"**Hi," she said with a small smile. They all crowded around wanting to get to know the sister that Chris always talked about. All except for the blond who stayed at his desk. When Jill noticed that she kept on glancing to him she brought her over and introduced him to her. **

"**Claire, this is Captain Wesker," She looked at him not noticing the blushing Claire that she just turned her back to. "And Captain, this is Claire."**

**He grabbed her hand and smirked, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Dear heart," and then kissed it. **

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)

Shots rang through the air as Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, and Brad Vickers saluted in honor of their fallen comrades. Claire stood behind them her silent tears mixing with the rainwater that soaked the grass beneath their feet. The marble wall in front of all of them was etched with the names of those lost at the Arklay Mountain incident. The commemorative stone had the captains' names in bold print and then the members' names below them. The ceremony ended and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members gathered and let the rain soak their tears as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Her hand gripped the duster as she walked to his empty dresser. Claire packed all his clothes away in a box that was at the bottom of the closet a day after the funeral service. The feathery cloth puffed away the small dust that clung to the picture there. Her hand stopped and put the duster down. She grabbed the frame and slowly walked to the box. She pulled out a black t-shirt and held it close; his scent still lingered strongly on his favorite shirt. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell and hugged the picture tightly. More tears fell down as she remembered all the time they spent together before Umbrella.

She heard the door to her apartment open slowly and she wiped away the tears on her face and threw the shirt and picture into the box. She stood up and slowly walked out of the bedroom and stepped into the hallway.

"Chris? I didn't know you were coming over today." She tried to keep her voice clear and strong. Quickly she went to the bathroom and ran cold water over her face. After deciding that she couldn't get rid of the puffiness below her blue eyes, she walked to the door to greet him when her eyes fell upon him, the blond hair, black attire, and his signature sunglasses. "Albert!" The last of her tears fell from her still swollen eyes. She ran and embraced him. She inhaled more of his sweet scent and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"They told me you were gone, Albert" she sobbed into his chest, the salt-water from her eyes mixing with the dried blood on his shirt.

"Dear heart." He started, his voice choking with emotion and his hand stroking her head, "I never break my promises."

.::Fin::.

[A/N: So that's the first fanfic/songfic I've ever written but I'm working on another fic and who knows when that will be posted. I have 2 chapters currently done for it but I'm kinda stuck and if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to review and tell me. The next one will be the same pairing ^.^ I also want to try another songfic with the song Forgive me by Nataly, I just need a spark of inspiration, I think that's basically it. Oh wait! I forgot one thing. Reviewers get cookies and flames will be used to bake the cookies for the reviewers ^.^]


End file.
